


Mini Fics - January

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: "we should like hang out???", Gen, Mentioned Riku, Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mini Fic, hey you ever share your heart with somebody and then go "hey... who are you???", yozora accidentally body hops but it's fine Riku's just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: for January, I took mini fic requests on my twitter account!here are the prompts i worked with:1. touch-starved Sora2. riku & yozora interaction3. sora & ventus bonding
Relationships: Riku & Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. touch-starved Sora

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of my friends decided to take mini fic requests this month, and i decided to join them!  
> i wrote all of these while sprinting with one of said friends, and it was super fun! the last time i've run a sprint has been ages ago (and the last time i've run an actual sprint - as in, running in real life - is even farther back lol)

Hands were a curious thing, Sora thought, watching Roxas destroy the buttons on his gamepad as he lost at whatever game he was playing. Sora hadn't really understood it despite Roxas's attempts to explain, but he himself didn't seem to quite get it, either. Unable to focus on the screen, Sora's gaze fixated on something else.

He sat with his knees pulled to his chest, fitting himself quite uncomfortably into the chair, and fidgeted with his own hands. They were regretfully empty. He felt like he should be holding onto something, and Roxas's hands seemed like the perfect fit, but he didn't know why that thought lodged itself so firmly in his mind. Would Roxas's hands be warm, like Sora's own, or would they be chilly? Were they bigger, smaller, or did his Other have the same hands as he did? Sora kind of doubted it - on the physical spectrum, Roxas had inherited far more traits from Ventus. And besides, people teased Sora for his paw-sized hands even when he wasn't in his monster form.

They were built for fighting, probably. Maybe destiny thought it'd be funny to give him at least one advantage. But he didn't really want to use them for fighting if he could also use his hands to hold somebody else's.

When they were little, he and Riku used to hold hands so often it became second nature. They clasped hands so they wouldn't get separated when they went on trips with their families, trailing between their parents like a jump rope (Sora did most of the excited jumping up and down). They intertwined their fingers while sitting together just because they could. Riku's hands had always been a bit cold at first, but they quickly warmed up when Sora took them in his. 

He wondered if Riku's hands were always cold nowadays.


	2. riku & yozora interaction

When Yozora woke up, dawn was just breaking through his window. Its rude arrival shook him out of the lingering warmth of sleep, and he hurriedly untangled himself from the bedsheets. Nowadays, he either woke to a black, star-struck sky or when the sun reached its zenith - dawn was not a companion he could often greet. He cursed as the heavy blanket stubbornly clung to him, but it didn't occur to him that something was off until he reached the bathroom.

But something was definitely wrong.

In the mirror, his face was pale, as though this replica ran out of ink before it was finished. Where a deep purple should grace the skin under his eyes, there was nothing. Even his eyes themselves lacked the vibrant red and blue, only keeping a glassy green. And his hair was a yawn of monotone grey where his roots should be brown.

He looked into this foreign, tired face and saw no life reflected there, although he was undoubtedly alive. The mirror didn't budge or ripple when he put a hand on it, but it dutifully reflected the action back at him. Who was this person?

He was sick of waking up in bodies that weren't his, in places he didn't know. But standing around here wouldn't help him. There had to be something he ought to do to get back to where he belongs, there always was.

He dragged this body into getting dressed, feeling very much alien from it. The left wrist was weirdly stiff, and the left hip was fucked up enough that - even though it didn't hurt - he had to fight against a faint limp.

Once that was done, he took a look around the room. There was a small window just over the bed, but there wasn't much to see outside except for the sky and a small patch of land. Still, he figured he should try to go there - whatever this building was, it constricted his ribcage around the foreign heart. There was a presence barely brushing against his consciousness which made the room seem way too small. 

So he left the small room he woke up in. Beyond the door lay many hallways made of beige, smooth stone that seemed to go on forever. Maybe he had woken up in a nightmare after all. Endless labyrinths, unending hallways - trapped without escape on a narrow path, it was not unlike a common nightmare. But all of this felt too real, too alive, to be a figment of his imagination. The pain shooting up his wrist as he clenched his fist was white-hot in its intensity, and it was strong enough that it should have woken him up. But he was still here. Instead, something else stirred.

The presence from before grew stronger, more forceful as it tried to worm its way into his heart, though it would find no hole in Yozora's iron-clad walls.

"Who are you?" he asked the silence, grounding himself with the sound of a voice that, at least, was his.

There was no reply, of course. So he continued his march, occasionally calling out a question to the presence that wasn't leaving him alone as a way to anchor himself.

Eventually, the hallway stopped. Smooth stone opened up into a terrace, where the ceiling retreated to make way for the sky. It was here that Yozora finally came upon another living thing. A boy with gold-spun hair sat there alone, his feet dangling over the edge of the terrace.

He turned as Yozora drew closer, and all at once the sky in the background faded to find its home into his blue eyes.  
"Riku!" The boy called out the name with such happiness that Yozora almost backed away. But he was already caught in the boy's orbit and had no choice but to welcome his approach. 

He nodded in greeting, having to look down to not lose sight of the sky. The other was smaller than him, only reaching his chest, which explained why he had to bend to him.

"It's strange to see you awake this early!" the boy went on. "What are you doing already up and about?"

"A nightmare," Yozora said, which he figured was true enough.

Frowning at the sound of his voice, the boy stepped closer. He reached out to put a hand on Yozora's forehead, likely to check his temperature. But the moment they connected, Yozora was almost violently thrown out of this body that wasn't his, and the presence at the edge of his heart took his place. His consciousness stayed long enough to feel the lingering touch recede before it faded.


	3. sora & ventus bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is made up of two, loosely connected bits for the same prompt!

Sora didn't really know Ventus all that well. Though he had shared his heart with him for over ten years, and they had fought to finish a war together, the getting to know the other thing was pretty one-sided.

For his part, Ventus seemed to know him quite well. While his heart healed, he still had some outside awareness, and so he had to live through Sora's entire childhood with him. As a result, he was used to all of Sora's habits and dealt with them with an ease that should only be reserved for Sora's actual childhood friends. For instance, when Sora was chewing on his finger nails or lip or a stray pencil, Ventus would gently elbow him to get him to stop without even looking at him. When Sora was getting excited talking about something, Ventus listened with a smile on his face and with a fighter's grace prepared to dodge whenever Sora would start gesticulating too much. He was really good at making Sora laugh, too.

It wasn't the fact that Ventus knew him better that bothered Sora, really. He was kind of used to people being like that from all the poking around his heart he's had to endure. No, what bothered him was that despite it all, they had never had a chance to connect on their own terms in the actual physical world. He wanted to be Ven's friend, too, and say it with all the confidence it deserved!

Which was the reason that one day, as he was paying a visit to the Land of Departure for duty reasons, he asked Ven if he maybe wanted to come with and perhaps hang out when he's free?

(For the record, Ven laughed and ruffled Sora's hair when he asked, and agreed right away).

* * *

There was one thing they were both intimately familiar with: Sleep. And the loss of it.

During the first night, they must have laid in silence for close to an hour, both unable to sleep and worried to disturb the other, before a timid "are you still up?" brought them back together. Ven was sleeping on a separate mattress because Sora's bed was only big enough to really share it with Riku, but he climbed into Sora's bed when it was clear neither of them was going to get a wink of sleep anytime soon.

Only the faint moonlight sneaking past the curtains and the glow-in-the-dark stars still stuck to Sora's ceiling provided any light. So they were sitting underneath the same starry canopy, huddled under the same blanket, and Sora's heart suddenly pounded with questions unasked.

He liked Ven. He probably loved him, even, because Sora was quick to love and had trouble falling out of it. He had all too readily opened his heart to him and, selfishly, he thought that Ven might as well open his, too.

"Hey, Ven?" he asked, worrying at his lip.

Ven gently nudged him with his foot, and Sora released his poor chapped lip.

"What's up, Sora?" Ven's voice was still smooth, sleep obviously clinging to it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)! i may take requests again next month c:  
> for now, i hope you enjoyed reading! consider leaving kudos or a comment if you did <3


End file.
